ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The Girl With The Nature
Cleral and Darna arrive to the Slaughter Swamp. It's full of greens, ruled by Colonel Buckshot. Toxic Jack's men carry boxes of fear gas from Toxic Jack's deck, assisted by a member of The Society, the Gangster Bug. Through a window, these three peek into what's happening in the deck. * Gangster Bug: Can they move any faster? I don't need the troll taking my head off cuz your boys are too slow. * Toxic Jack: Fear not, Gangster Bug. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack. * Darna: (outside along with Dylar and Cleral) Tomorrow? * Dylar: Cheeky monster... (From behind, two hyenas, Bud and Lou, attacks them, but Cleral's arrows knocked them both out. It is later figured out that those hyenas were manipulated by Fluffy McTuffy, who appears in front of these three.) * Fluffy McTuffy: (to Dylar) Fancy meeting you here. * Toxic Jack: (to the Gangtser Bug) Keep them moving. I'll see what's that about... * Fluffy McTuffy: (to Dylar) Red. I ain't seen you in forever! You here to take down these punks? (She looks around and sees Toxic Jack approaching them.) * Toxic Jack: Quite a catch, Ivy. * Fluffy McTuffy: (in shock) Red? You're with them? * Dylar: Your man, Beron, was supposed to take care of the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles of Milsons Point and Circular Quay. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman... * Cleral: You're a few cones short of a pine if you think your new friends care about the Green. * Dylar: The Troll will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victim. * Fluffy McTuffy: Oh, Red. Why you makin' me do this? (Dylar picks her knife and kills Bud and Lou. She then releases Cleral and Darna. Darna leaves to fight Toxic Jack while Cleral goes to stop his men.) Let me get you outta here, girl. We can team up again. Drive all the boys crazy. Ya know? Like the old days... * Dylar: The old days were fun... but these days I'm all business! fight. Dylar is a skilled gymnast and martial artist and knocks down Fluffy McTuffy in a round. She keeps attacking her and without getting hit by her, but the koala breaks free of Dylar's attack and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: I love you. * Dylar: I know. wins the clash and the fight without even using her super-move. * Dylar: Go to sleep, Fluffy. No more sleep-overs for you. (She then sees Darna and Cleral coughing due to the fear gas released by Toxic Jack.) * Toxic Jack: Face your fears... (Dylar inhales the gas with a smile and sneezes.) * Dylar: Please. I used to huff this stuff for kicks. * Toxic Jack: Then you'll appreciate my new formula. (He releases a new formulated fear gas, which affects Dylar a bit. She could resist the gas. Toxic Jack appears in his true form, in front of Dylar.) You have a high tolerance... but everyone has something to fear. fight. Dylar disarms Toxic Jack's hook and punches him. She knocks him down without getting hit, but Toxic Jack breaks her combo and they clash. * Toxic Jack: You couldn't beat Batman. * Dylar: That well's been poisoned. wins the clash, defeating Toxic Jack. * Dylar: (Holding her forehead) You're poisoning yourself. Ugh, instant hangover. (Toxic Jack comes back into his human form.) * Toxic Jack: We're not... done yet... (He then tosses a different toxin, which causes irritation for Dylar. She slowly gets hallucinated and believes now to be in front of The Puppet Master's cave. She hears The Puppet Master laughing, even though he was declared dead years ago.) * Dylar: Puh... Puddin'? (She now hears The Puppet Master laughing louder. Then he himself appears.) * Puppet Master: Ivy, darling! Look at you! Such a big girl! Cosplaying a hero. Larping in the Batcave. But you hear it, don't you? * Dylar: Hear what? * Puppet Master: The real you, buried under the floorboards, scratch, scratch, scratching to get out. The one who'd cut her friends' throats... (The hallucination also shows Beron, captured by The Puppet Master and tied to a chair.) ...and laugh about it. (Dylar has her outfit changed into her animated version. She approaches the captured Beron with a knife to kill him...) Hehehehe... that's my girl! (But she hesitates to do as The Puppet Master wants. The Puppet Master's face changes.) Oh, Ivy! Always such a disappointment. (He points the gun on her.) Why do I bother!? (Dylar tackles him.) * Dylar: Ain't no slick fella with a cheap suit and cheaper grin telling me who I am ever again. We had mad love, once upon a time. But, now that's over, Joker. two L.A. villains battle. The Puppet Master's acrobatics is countered by Dylar's moves and her gymnastic skills. The pattern keeps repeating itself: once low on health, the clown breaks free from Dylar's combo attack aand they clash. * Puppet Master: Leafy green salad coming up. * Dylar: Don't mess with Mother Nature. wins the clash and defeats The Puppet Master. * Dylar: Nobody puts Poison Ivy in a corner. (The gas emerges again, which gets Dylar back to her senses, in the Slaughter Swamp.) (To Cleral and Darna) Let's go before it's anchors aweigh! [Cleral shoots a trick arrow, which explodes on contact on all of the boats. The door begins to shake violently. From behind them, a rhino breaks it open, who is none other than Colonel Buckshot.) * Colonel Buckshot: This swamp is protected! * Dylar: Buckshot? I heard you were dead! * Colonel Buckshot: I guard the year 2012. As long as Huxley lives, I cannot die! (He sways his head in an attempt to hit them, while all of them dodge it.) * Dylar: Buckshot, wait! It ain't you wanna bash. We're the good guys! * Colonel Buckshot: (Shrinking in size and walking towards Dylar) Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But I don't care... when my swamp burns! and Buckshot fight. Dylar matches his every move and fight back with girl power. But near the end, Colonel Buckshot breaks free of Dylar's combo and they clash. * Colonel Buckshot: Broken flower. * Dylar: Sweaty pig. wins the clash and the fight as well. * Dylar: Mama always said I had a black thumb. (Exsil appears.) * Dylar: Now, you ready to be all ears? It's Toxic Jack and his goons you want. They're mixing toxic gas right in your backyard. We came to stop them! * Exsil: Hmm. I see. (Exsil uses his green to tackle those goons firing at Darna and Cleral. Toxic Jack manages to escape from there.) If they return, I'll be ready. * Dylar: Aw, Swamp Thing, you are amazing! (With a gentle pat on him) If ya ever want on the team, we'd love to have you... * Exsil: I would consider that, should our interests align. For now, go. This swamp must heal. (Exsil walks back into his Swamp and disappears. The scene cuts. Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan (a.k.a Supergirl) flies around Earth in Space. She flies to Queensland. Lipra appears along with Hanso.) * Hanso: Phoebe! Where were you? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Just, in the clouds. Listening... * Lipra: If someone saw you... * Hanso: How many times have we told you? It's too dangerous outside Queensland! * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: I spent decades lost in space, stuck in hyper-sleep until Lipra found my ship. And now I'm cooped up here. * Hanso: How can we make you more comfortable? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Let me out. Stephanie, you've taught me what my powers can do! This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided. They're always fighting... * Hanso: That's the world without Kal-El. Beron has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (In argument) I'm not afraid of some clown who uses gymnastics for evil. I can bend steel with my bare hands! * Hanso: So could your cousin. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Well? Well what good are these powers if I can't even help Kal-El? * Lipra: We will, Phoebe. Just like you and I freed Hanso from Themyscira. * Hanso: The time will come. We'll save Kal-El from Magnifico. And Hugo Huxley will answer to us. scene cuts. Dylar, Cleral and Darna are flying now in the Bat-plane, towards Darwin. They have an online conversation with Beron about further plans. * Beron: Our best chance to stop the Troll is a preemptive strike. * Cleral: Sounds more military than vigilante. You tried calling the Army? * Beron: There is no army. Not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from the ground up. * Cleral: So... what? Us three extradite the Troll from under his entire Gorilla Army? * Beron: The Troll's their alpha. Take him down and the others will submit. But be wary of running into other members of his Society. They're more coordinated than we knew... * Darna: Next stop, Darwin. * Cleral: Guess I'd better call the sitter. Mommy and Daddy are coming home late. (Cleral gets up to call.) * Beron: If this is more than you and Cleral are comfortable with, Darna, I'll have Adluk and Rohak take over. * Darna: No. We can do this. * Beron: You've been out of the fight a long time. You have a family... (interrupted by Darna) * Darna: You're family too, Beron. I couldn't be there to finish the fight against Magnifico. I'm damn sure finishing this one. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2